


Wedding song

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [86]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asking Permission, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Paul wants to propose to sally, Percy gets only a little emotional, Percy is a Dork, Percy is a skaterboy, he's asking percy first, paul and percy, percabeth, proposal, they have a good relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Paul figures that he should at least ask Percy before proposing to Sally.  Percy is a dork.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	Wedding song

**Author's Note:**

> We stan we stan we stan. Percy and Paul have a good relationship and anyone that tries to tell me otherwise will be canceled. This was fun to write and Percy is a dork. Please enjoy

“I think that I did pretty well on my math test, I studied hard,” Percy said, rocking back and forth on his heels, Annabeth smiled at him through the misty apparition from the shower in the bathroom.

“That’s good, I’m proud of you,” she said, “you know I was thinking that when I’m back in New York we need to go to the movies or something. Like a date.”

“We don’t have many of those often,” Percy scratched at the back of my neck, “we could binge-watch Disney movies on my couch with snacks and popcorn, just the two of us you know.”

“What about your mom?” Annabeth raised one eyebrow.

“My mom wouldn’t mind I’m sure, I think that sounds like a good date,” he grinned proudly.

“It sounds like a lovely date, I’m coming back next week so that’ll give you time to choose the movies.”

“You’re giving  _ me  _ full control over the movie choices?” 

Annabeth snorted and rolled her eyes, “Disney movies, Percy, you can’t go wrong with Disney movies.”

“Don’t keep your hopes up.”

“I’m gonna keep my hopes up,” she smiled and Percy bounced on the heels of his feet with happiness.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Hey Perce,” Paul said from the other side, “are you almost done in there?”

“Uh, yeah,” Percy responded, “I guess I gotta go Annabeth.”

“Bye Percy, I’ll talk to you later,” she blew a kiss, “love you.”

“Love you too Wise Girl,” Percy cut his hand through the mist, and Annabeth’s face disappeared. He threw open the bathroom door.

“Sorry, were you waiting on me?” Percy asked sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck, “you can go on in.”

“Oh, no, that’s not what I meant,” Paul cracked a small smile, “actually I needed to talk to you.”

“Oh,” immediately Percy’s face dropped, his heart sunk with worry. Paul’s eyes widened.

“No, no! You’re not in trouble or anything!” Paul let out a slow breath and brushed off his shirt, “just uh… let’s go sit in the living room… okay?”

Percy nodded and followed Paul to the living room and sat next to him on the couch.

“So, what’s up?” Percy asked, sinking into the couch cushions.

“Well, I figured that… since Sally is your mom… I figured that… it would be best to ask you first,” Paul blushed and coughed awkwardly.

“What do you mean?” Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

Paul reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

“Well uhm…I was thinking that tonight I would...” Paul carefully opened the box revealing the elaborate diamond ring.

“Paul are you sure?” Percy asked, a mischievous grin on his face, Paul didn’t like that look, “don’t you think I’m a little young to get married. And I thought you were dating my mom.”

Paul stared at Percy for a few seconds, neither one of them saying anything. Then Percy broke out into a fit of laughter.

“Percy c’mon be serious!” Paul exclaimed, his face beet red with embarrassment, “this is a huge deal.”

Percy calmed down a bit, the smile still spread on his face, “I know, I know.”

“So… what’s your thoughts?” Even though Paul had known his boy for a while now, and had been dating Sally for almost just as long, Paul’s heart was still racing with anxiety of what Percy would say.

What Paul wasn’t expecting was for Percy to throw his arms around Paul’s shoulders, pulling Paul into a large embrace. He almost dropped the ring in his surprise.

“My thoughts are that it’s about time,” Percy said, Paul could tell he was still smiling but his voice quivered with emotion, “I thought that my mom would be the one to have to propose.”

Paul hugged Percy back, “thank you.”

“You have my permission, even though you didn’t need it,” Percy pulled away and wiped his eyes, “the only yes that matters is my mom’s. But if you hurt her I’ll have you know what happened to my old step-father… it wasn’t a pretty sight.”

Paul gulped and nodded.

“But I think you’ll be an awesome formal addition to the family.”

Paul grinned and nodded, he put the ring box back into his pocket, “Sally and I are going out on a date tonight, I’m going to propose to her over dinner.”

“How romantic,” Percy said, “I wish you the best of luck tonight.”

“Thank you, Percy.”

Percy wiped his eyes again, “I mean that’s really awesome, I wonder what Mom’ll say.”

“Oh c’mon don’t be like that,” Paul nudged Percy’s shoulder playfully. Percy laughed.

“I’m gonna be like that,” Percy stood up from the couch, “thank you for telling me, even though you didn’t need to.”

“It seemed appropriate.”

“Well… I think that I’m gonna go sneak out and be a rebellious teenager for a bit, you know the drill. Skateboarding, getting some candy from the store with my one hundred percent legally acquired money. Possibly Iris message Annabeth and tell her everything. What teenagers do nowadays,” Percy grinned at Paul.

“Okay, don’t get into too much trouble while you’re being rebellious, and stay safe,” Paul said, “also get me some candy from the story with your legally acquired money.”

“Got it,” Percy gave Paul a thumbs up and went to get his skateboard from his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> this actually made me tear up writing it and if I made you tear up then whoo! good for me. if I didn't welp guess I'm just over emotional at Percy loving his step father. Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed.


End file.
